


Get Dunked On

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [43]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an obstacle stopping him from leaving the Underground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Dunked On

Sebastian was no monster. Rather, he _was…_ But there was no point in slaughtering every creature that crossed his path. If he did, there was a risk that he would damage his suit.

It was also _highly_ time-inefficient.

No, he merely killed the ones that attempted to stop him. He checked his watch as he strode swiftly through the hall. If he kept this pace up, it was possible he would make it back in time for dinner. True - it was not the first day. The young master would be… concerned. The faster, the better.

There was someone ahead. Sebastian stopped. Blinked. It was that other living skeleton - _and oh, wouldn’t Undertaker be interested in that?_ \- standing stock still in the midst of these pillars.

How _odd._

“I have an appointment to keep.” The butler stated, his patented smile in place as he palmed a knife and swiftly threw it at the creature. None had withstood more than a single blow thus far, crumbling away into the dust they-

The skeleton stepped aside, and the knife flickered by, slamming into the wall at the far end of the hallway. Sebastian’s smile slipped away, and though he palmed another knife, he waited. The creature was opening its mouth.

“i’ve seen many things,” it stated, grin still in place _(could it even change its expression?)_. “whatever you are… you’re not human.” It’s eyes opened. “humans don’t _eat souls.”_

“creatures like you… should be burning in hell.”

The rapid flicker of knives Sebastian threw never hit their mark. Its eye glowed blue, a fiery flame in its left eye _(a mirrored mockery of the young master’s eye)_  and he found himself crushed, hurled, smashed to the ground.

Pain ricocheted through his body as he was flung towards the wall, the wall, the ceiling, the ground- He spat up blood as he hit for the fifth time.

**It seemed he would need more knives.**


End file.
